


Ailurophobia

by DetectiveBiggs98



Series: Alternate Universes and What Ifs [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Headcanon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveBiggs98/pseuds/DetectiveBiggs98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Haise is afraid of Maris Stella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ailurophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this headcanon that Haise is irrationally afraid of Maris Stella, and I decided to write a little thing on it, hope u like it (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The first incident took place a month after his partnership with Akira Mado had begun. 

They were gathered at her Kitchen table, sifting through every file they could find on “Rabbit,” a ghoul responsible for the death of many CCG personnel.

Things like this were usually done in the office or at a Library, but Akira insisted it would be less taxing for her this way as she wouldn’t have to worry about closing hours and driving home half asleep. Haise was already used to her odd requests and twisted logic, so he’d agreed easily. But if only he’d known what awaited him, skulking behind the curtains of her Living Room’s window…

He’d only wanted to check how dark it had gotten.

Akira had excused herself to the restroom, and he’d leapt at the chance to rest his strained eyes and sore fingers. He’d pulled the eggplant colored curtains open, and that was where he met it. Briefly illuminated by the light of the city, was the most horrifying creature he’d ever seen (Well, that he remembered). Eyes darker than the shadows inside Cochlea seared into his, unblinking, unempathetic.

Its face looked as though someone had flattened it against a wall, besides for its lump of a snout. And it’s claws, oh it’s claws--

It’s mouth parted in a strangled yawn, revealing teeth he could only compare to RC Depressant needles. He began to edge away, bare feet sliding over the icy floorboards.

Then, in a movement swifter than he’d thought it capable of, it bolted from the window frame, headed right for him!!

His panicked screech could be heard from blocks away.

  
  


The second incident took place in the Chateau, two years later.

Akira had to stay in another ward for a couple of weeks, and was worried about leaving the creature he’d come to know as Maris Stella, alone to its evil devices.

The idea of it in his house sent chills down his spine, but how could he refuse?

He’d never told Akira the reason he’d run off while she was in the bathroom that night, nor why he’d started avoiding her house like it was a nuclear fallout zone. Not to mention, he’d never been good with the word “no,” to begin with.

So, despite every fiber of his being screaming for him to refuse, to choose life, he’d agreed to contain the beast within his home. The next morning she’d brought it in a small cage entirely befitting for it. The second it touched the ground, the Quinx were all over it, besides for Urie who watched from the sidelines with his earphones in.

Haise gripped the counter, hands still slippery with dish detergent.

_ Don’t look, _ he told himself.  _ Don’t look. _

And yet, his eyes remained glued over his shoulder, watching in silent horror as Saiko unlocked the cage’s door. “Ahh,” She cooed. “So much fluff!!”

With a toothy grin, Shirazu craned his neck to face the sink. “Sassan, come check I--” His voice faltered when he was only met with a stream of water gushing from the faucet. “Where’d he go?”

Mutsuki shrugged, then extended his hand to stroke Maris’s cheek.

  
  


Those days were proceeded by many horrors, but only the noteworthy ones made his list. Like, the third incident. It happened while he was in the shower. He was minding his own business, preparing to start his day, when that  _ thing  _ started scratching at the door. He was trapped in there for hours until someone coming home snagged its malevolent focus. He’d managed to rush to his room while it was distracted.

He spent most of those days hiding in the safety his room provided, only coming out when it was time to leave. Saiko would whine that she was hungry, and he’d pass the responsibility onto Mutsuki. Shirazu would want to spar, but he’d say he was too busy.

It got to the point where the Quinx were convinced they’d done something to anger him, and began acting extra kind; bringing him coffee, asking what he was reading, offering to help him with his reports. Even Urie was being more soft spoken with him.

There was an upside to this week of hell at least.

  
  


He’d managed to keep away from the beast for longer than most would’ve thought possible, but of course, he knew the inevitable was bound to happen.

 

And then it did.

  
  


The inevitable fourth incident.

His back hit the corner of the room, feet desperately trying to scoot further away, but meeting with resistance from the wall. Meanwhile, the little demonic creature stalked towards him; the corner of its mouth curling in what he perceived as a sadistic grin.

It had cornered him on his way back from work.

It must’ve been observing his schedule up until now, silently planning, waiting for the moment he was alone to take him out. He rationalized such a feat would be impossible as he was a half-ghoul, but that didn’t slow his hammering heart.

He could take on A ranked ghouls without batting an eyelash, he could chat with the CCG’s Reaper, and even spar with him, but this thing, this  _ evil thing _ was in a class of its own. It let out a soft  _ mrrow _ , most likely a taunt of some kind, and he inhaled sharply.

He should’ve never let this thing into his home.

His pulse skyrocketed until it was all he could hear, all he could comprehend. He didn’t even realize he’d released his kagune until a startled yell from the other end of the room broke him from his stupor.

Next thing he knew, Saiko was scooping the little monstrosity off the floor, and Mutsuki was between them with his palms raised.

“M-Mister Sasaki, calm down!!” He cried.

Haise blinked his kakugan away. His kagune retracted, and he slumped to the floor in a sudden wave of exhaustion. Urie watched from the doorway, curious gaze boring into him while Shirazu slowly picked his way closer. “Sassan… everything.. okay?”

He opened his mouth, trying to form a response, but no words came. So, he nodded.

Mutsuki smiled tightly, his face two shades too pale. “S-So, why were you trying to attack Maris Stella?”

“Maybe he was hungry?” Shirazu offered. “Are you hungry Sassan!?”

Urie pulled out an earphone with a roll of the eyes, finally joining them in the corner of the Living Room. “Ghoul’s can’t eat cat (moron).”

“Oh.”

“Why would he want to eat such a cutey!??” Saiko said, appalled as she dangled the cat above him.

Before he could stop himself, he’d flinched away, a yelp escaping his lips.

Silence engulfed the room.

His cheeks flushed with warmth at their stares, unable to meet them, he kept his gaze locked on the ground.

Mutsuki was the first one to speak up. “Mister Sasaki…” He ventured, “Are you.. Are you perhaps afraid of cats?”

The heat intensified, little prickles up and down his neck. “N-No.”

Saiko once again dangled the beast near him.

He pressed himself so close to the wall it looked like he was trying to merge with it.

“Liar..”

He was too focused on his impending doom to recognize who muttered that, but he knew it was Shirazu that snorted in response. And it was Saiko who got a terrible idea.

  
  


Which leads into the fifth incident, his mad dash for life around the Chateau as they chased him with the beast. He was certain these would be his final moments.

  
  


The sixth incident took place shortly after the Tsukiyama op. He’d made it a point to avoid Akira, as that intuition of hers was dangerous--but Arima had given him little choice in the matter. He wanted a file she had at her apartment, and rather than waiting for her to bring it, he felt they should get it themselves.

His fear of the creature should’ve ebbed by now, after all, he’d never been scared of cats before losing his memory. He should’ve been fine.

But, the moment he saw the monstrosity smirking at him from the hallway, breathing became difficult. Like he was drowning in its stare.

He shuffled to the other side of Arima, keeping his head down, and clenched fists buried in his coat’s pockets. As long as he didn’t return the stare, he’d be okay.

The act gave him a somewhat curious glance from Arima, but he seemed to lose interest just as quickly. “Thank you, Akira.” He said, taking the file from her hands.

“Don’t mention it.” She looked at Haise, but he was too busy mumbling incoherently beneath his breath to notice.

To him, nothing else existed besides him and the beast. He was painfully aware of every inch between them, every little arch of its spine as it stretched, every little claw that scraped the floor. He couldn’t allow himself to die here.

Not yet. Not while he had one final job to do.

He’d be damned if he was going to let this monster stop him.

His newfound will, however, shattered when it stood, and started to make its way into the room. He couldn’t hold out for much longer. But he couldn’t let anyone else find out about his weakness. Certainly not Arima Kishou.

“Arima-san,” He said, voice not containing a hint of his inward panic. “If you do not mind, I just remembered some business I need to attend to.”

A brief nod and he was hurrying to safety.

Akira and Arima stared at the door, a bit surprised by his abrupt departure.

After another moment, she folded her arms over her chest. “How much longer does he plan on hiding his fear of Maris Stella?”

Arima’s expression softened just a tinge. “I do not know.”


End file.
